Vertical cooking grills provide a compact arrangement for efficient, high-volume cooking of food. During the cooking process, food is loaded from the top of the vertical grill. The food is retained in a cooking position until heated to a desired temperature. The food is then released from a cooking position to drop onto a food receiving location for removal from the vertical cooking grill.